A Dagger to a Crown
by XxFancyUsernamexX
Summary: Lukas is an assassin who was content with his lifestyle, however nothing good ever lasts and his boss gives him a dangerous mission that may cost him his life if he is found out about: To kill the prince. He quickly realizes that assassinating the prince will be no easy job. Rating may change. DenNor.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia.**

**Norway: Lukas Bondevik**

**Iceland: Emil Steilsson **

_Such a bother. It' so hard to get blood out of clothing. _These thoughts ran through my mind as I stared down at my black shirt now covered in crimson blood from my newest victim. He lay on the ground blood still pooling out of his wounds that I had inflected. This man had put up a fight; it just made the job even more hard after all killing people is a hard job to do.

My name is Lukas Bondevik, age 19; I live within a small town in the kingdom of Tendorium. In case you have not figured it out by now I am an assassin. I don't necessarily enjoy my job but I'm good at it and it pays extremely well so that is why I'm still at it.

I kick my victim's body flipping him over to look at his face. I could see the light slowly fading away from his once light green eyes.

"Thank you. Here is your pay." A young woman stepped out from her hiding spot. She had been the person that hired me to kill him. Apparently he was very abusive and she wanted nothing more than to be rid of him. She handed me a small brown sack of coins. I nod at her as a sign of my thanks. I placed the sack of coins in my coat pocket.

I then quickly yet silently scurry out of the window that was nearby and head off back into the cold night. There are no lights in the village that I live in, all go by daylight mainly for the reason that fairies and pixies are attracted to light and it is rumored that they will murder you in your sleep. What people do not realise due to folklore is that it is not fairies or pixies that will murder you in sleep but people like me, assassins.

The black of the night makes it near impossible to see, but I'm used to the dark so I can maneuver throughout the town back to my home without difficulty. I opened the wooden door to my cabin slowly, careful not to wake my brother who was currently asleep in his own room.

If you want to know his name is Emil Steilsson. He is 2 years younger than me, do the math. He's what we call a 'pup'; basically he's in training to become an assassin. He always gets upset whenever we call him a pup… It's actually really cute.

Anyway back to the story. I could hear Emil's soft snoring through the walls of the house causing me to smile a tiny bit. I stepped into my cabin causing the floor boards to squeak just a bit. I closed to the door behind me slowly until I heard the click meaning that it's fully closed.

I kicked off my boots not really caring where they landed and my coat was hung over one of the wooden chairs that sat in the dining room close by.

I then tip-toed 'till I arrived inside my bedroom. It wasn't a grand bedroom at all, the only objects inside were a bed, two bedside tables, one with a candlelit lamp, and a dresser. I quickly flicked off my bloody clothes onto the floor beside the bed before climbing into the warmness of the bed. I closed my eyes listening to the muffled sound of Emil's snoring as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**(A/N) **

**Ta-da~ here is the intro to my new DenNor story! Yes I know the intro is terribly short, but I should have the next chapter out soon.**

**I hope that you all enjoyed it, leave me a review and let me know what you think of it!**

**Also the italics are his thoughts just in case you didn't know.**

**-XxFancyUsernamexX**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia.**

I awoke to the sound of bacon frying; the smell of it came afterwards as did the smell of coffee._ Emil must be up already. _I grudgingly sat up in my bed, slinging my legs over the side of it and stretched. My feet landed on something soft, wet, and cold. I looked down to see my bloody clothes from last night. _I'll have to burn them later. I don't want any trace of evidence. _I stood up from my bed, grabbed a shirt from a drawer in my dresser, then left to go and eat breakfast.

Sure enough Emil was at the stove cooking. His pet Puffin sat up on top of his head I couldn't tell if it was sleeping or not. He didn't notice that I had stepped into the kitchen, probably didn't even know I was up yet. "Morning." I mumbled as I pulled out a dining room chair causing it to make a loud scrapping noise.

He didn't turn around to acknowledge me. He just kept on cooking the bacon. I sat in my chair staring out the window that was across from me. It was snowing, the first snowfall of the season. I wrinkled my nose in disgust I hated the snow and anything else that was cold. I guess for me that might be kind of ironic, after all I'm told that I have a 'cold' personality trait.

"Here your coffee." Emil placed a cup of black coffee in front of me. I nodded my thanks to him. I picked up the hot cup of coffee in my hands not minding the way the almost unbearable heat feels against the palm of my hands. I sipped on the coffee, I yelped in surprise to how hot it was.

I heard Emil chuckle from his spot at the stove. "It's hot." He stated with a smile on his face.

I glared at him although he wasn't facing me so he couldn't see it. "Thanks for the warning." He let out another small chuckle and I rolled my eyes. Now just holding the cup of coffee in my hands rubbing my hands over the cups smooth surface.

"So how did your job go last night?" Emil asked, almost whispering as if there were other people around and it was a secret that should be well kept… Which it was.

"I'm alive and kicking aren't I?" I retorted turning m attention back to the window and I noticed that the snow had begun to fall heavier that it had been just a couple of minutes before. Great.

"I heard that boss wanted to see you." Emil stated as he transferred the bacon from the frying pan to the large plate which he placed in the middle of the dining table, he took the seat next to mine and munched on a piece.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked over at him. "Why is that?" It was rare for boss to want to see me. Usually I would report to him every week and that would be it. The only time he would ever request someone to visit him would be if they somehow messed up on their mission. Fear began to take over. Had someone seen me last night? No, that was impossible. Everyone was asleep and I was quiet about it.

"Don't know. Ivan told me to tell you. Which reminds me how the hell does he know where we live? He just shows up at the door from time to time it's creepy." Emil shuddered. Ivan was at the same rank I was; however unlike me he _enjoyed _his job. He was also fairly big (not as in fat, just muscular and tall.) which made most people scared of him, my brother included.

I nodded keeping my face its usual apathetic expression, which hide my true emotion of fear. The last person who had 'visited' the boss had never been seen again. I grabbed a piece of bacon off of the plate on the table and nibbled on the end of it. "I see. I don't know." I answered him without much care.

I glanced over for a quick second at him just in time to see him shrug and return to his breakfast. A comfortable silence fell over us as we ate.

After I finished off my third piece of bacon I chugged down my coffee and started to head for the door. I grabbed my good coat that I used to go outside rather than the one that I had worn last night. "Where are you going?' I heard Emil ask from the kitchen. His puffin gave a grunt of noise; he was probably just waking up.

"To see boss." I replied as I pulled on my boots. He didn't say anything after that. I walked out of the door without a word.

As I stepped outside I realized that it had been snowing more than I originally assumed. I squinted my eyes almost to the point where they were closed because of the wind, while my hair and clothes collected large clumps of snow causing them to dampen. It was too goddamn cold out. I've always hated winter here, always too long and too cold. I'd much rather be close to the neighboring kingdom, there weather is much more mild.

I noticed that there only a scarce amount of people outside today. Each one of them staying close to the houses to prevent the snow from touching them unlike me.

I brought my ungloved hands up to grip the front part of my jacket to keep it close to my face. I scowled at the feel of the temperature in my hands decrease. _I hate the weather here. Thank god Boss' house isn't too far away. _I continued to trudge on through the snow until I reached the Boss' cabin.

I stood in front of the front door afraid of what was to happen to me once I stepped inside the door. I mustered up all the strength that I could and opened the door to his house not bothering to knock. His cabin was fairly larger than mine. His was a 2-story which he held many town parties in. The walls were mainly decorated in antlers and animal skins from animals he had hunted.

"Ah, Lukas I was waiting for you." I jumped as I heard Boss' voice echo throughout the cabin. I tried to make myself seem less scared than I actually was. "I have something to tell you." Boss stepped out into the light where I could see him. He wasn't a very tall fellow but he was tall enough to be intimidating. He had broad shoulders and a large frame, his arms were covered in tattoos however he usually covers them up with a long sleeve shirt. He motioned for me to follow him until we reached his study. He sat down on the plush brown chair that was directly in front of the window on the far back wall. I sat down on the wooden chair that was the closest to it. "Now Lukas I must tell you something very important." He started off looking directly into my eyes.

My heart pounded in my chest so hard that I felt like it was going to burst. I nodded quickly telling him to carry on. "I want to kill the prince." My mouth fell open in awe. He'd never once said anything about wanting to assassinate anyone of high power before. "For you see I figured out a piece of information about the prince. Do you care to hear it?" He asked me, it sounded more like he was commanding me to listen. I nodded anyway. "Other than him there is no more. All his family is dead. If he dies without an heir a new blood line of royalty shall be crowned. Do you understand what I am saying Lukas?" He questioned me, propping his elbows on top of his knees leaning in closer.

"Yes sir. But may I ask why you have called me here?" I hoped that the answer would not be what I dreaded it to be. I did not want to be the one to have to assassinate the prince.

"This will be your mission." He started as he stood up from his chair. He walked around the chair before standing in front of the window staring out of out almost thoughtfully. "I want you to somehow sneak your way into the castle and kill the bastard. Nothing more, nothing less. Then I shall rule over the kingdom." He spun around on the ball of his foot to face me again. "Am I clear Lukas?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I couldn't say no after all if I did then I would be sure as to be killed by him. "Yes sir." I agreed reluctantly. I showed no emotion on my face, even though deep inside butterflies flew around in my stomach, nipping on the walls trying to escape.

"Good. You shall say your good byes and must be left by the time the sun rises tomorrow. You are dismissed." He told me before returning his attention back to the window. I sat up from the chair and headed towards the door my mind not being able to grasp a hold of anything. "Oh and one last thing Lukas." I turned back around to face Boss. "Do not fail or your brother may have to pay the price." He smirked at me evilly and I could feel my blood boil. "Understand?"

"As clear as day." With that I exited the room, the cabin, and made my way back to my house through the still raging snow to say goodbye to my brother.

**(A/N)**

**Also I know that these first chapters are boring but just bear with me for now. I promise that the story will become more interesting later on.**

**Also this was kind of rushed s I apologise if there are any mistakes just leave a review and I'll be sure to fix it. Boss is just an OC he represents no character, he does not have a name (as of right now at least, you don't know how tempted I am to call him Giovanni (Pokémon reference)) he will be referred to as "Boss".**

**Review and tell me guys what you think of it so far!**

**-XxFancyUsernamexX**

**P.S. No there will not be any Russia x Iceland. **

**Also there will be other mentioned parings (but they will not be very important.). Those parings are: Spamano, GerIta, UsUk, maybe mentions of AusHun and PruCan. **


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.**

**Let the story begin~**

-FancyLineBreakThing—

Emil watched me carefully as I packed up some of my belongings. He thought that the mission was suicidal and at first he refused to let me leave. However I told him that it was an assassin's duty to fulfil whatever mission his or her boss may want then to complete. He bought that excuse, at least I believed of him to.

"I still think it's stupid. You're going to get yourself killed." Emil spoke up, crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorway of my room which I was in. He glared at me as if he thought he could actually change my mind. He could be so naïve at times, however it was kind of cute in a childish way.

I didn't respond to him. I zipped the brown bag that I had been packing some of my belongings in shut tightly. I hoisted the bag over my shoulder it was fairly light and easy to carry. Mine and Emil's eyes met and even though his facial expression said otherwise I could see the trace of worry that adorned my brother's naturally pale face.

"Goodbye litli bróðir." I said using the language in which Emil's father had taught him when he was younger. I only learned a few select words, "little brother" being some of them.

Emil looked at me slightly surprised before he nodded at me. "Goodbye." He began; he then turned his head away from me a small pink blush on his cheeks. "Storebror."

The right corner of my mouth lifted upward in the slightest bit into a small smile. Emil had always been reluctant to call me big brother. I have never known the reason though. I walked over to him, dropping my bad down my shoulder to my hand and ruffled his mop of snow white hair affectionately. He glared at me half-heartily with his bright blue eyes that were so different than my own cobalt blue ones. A tiny, almost microscopic smile appeared on his face. I moved my hand from his hair to his shoulder squeezing it lightly. I then nodded at him before turning to leave to walk out the front door that stood across the hall.

"Don't die." Emil's slightly teasing voice called out from behind me. Even though the teasing in his voice was evident I could hear the trace of worry that laced his voice.

I turned my head around to face him, a small smirk painted on it to indicate that I took what he had said as a joke. "Don't go fucking around with the chef's younger brother then." I felt a surge of accomplishment as Emil's eyes widened, and his face resembled that to a ripe apple.

He opened then closed his mouth. He looked like he was trying to find the right comeback to say to me. Eventually he gave up and just glared at me, scowling slightly his face still beat red. I walked back over to him and pushed back his messy bangs, placing a kiss to his forehead. "Goodbye, I love you." I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. Not like there was anyone else that would hear me.

When I felt him nod I removed my hand that pushed his bangs back they fell back into place, some strands falling in front of his eyes. I stepped back, seeing that my little brother was biting his lip his gaze focused on the wooden floor beneath us. I could faintly pick out the tears that formed in his eyes. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach. It was my leaving that was causing his tears after all. My mind was drawn back to the last time I saw Emil cry. It was probably the night when Mom died; when we found her in her bed looking like she was just sleeping. _No. Stop thinking about it, you'll cry as well. _I shook my head slightly trying to get the thought out of my head. "Don't die." This time his voice was quieter and shook. I heard him sniffle, then exhale a very shaky voice indicating that he was on the verge of tears.

I gulped, I couldn't tell him that I would be alright, promise him that I would never die because that may very well be a lie. I could never, and would never lie to my brother. At the same time I did not want him to worry about me too much when I was gone on my mission.

"You know I cannot lie to you, but I will try my hardest not to die." I told him calmly hoping that it would calm him down a bit. I knew that I am horrible at comforting people, I always have been. When his father left Mom was still sick so I had to tell him the news and try to comfort him afterwards, the same as when Mom died about a year later.

Seeing as Emil said nothing in return I spun on my heels to leave the comfy little cabin that I called home. Before I could even take one step I felt warm arms encircle my middle from behind and a face pressed up at the base of my neck. "I love you too storebror." I heard his muffled, shaky voice say. I felt his rasps of breath against the ac of my neck, however there were no tears well at least that I could feel. At times like these I didn't trust my own words, maybe not even my actions however I was better explaining myself through my actions than my words. I squeezed his hands that rested on top of my abdomen pushing them away gently.

I twisted my head around, his teary eyes met mine. I reached out and squeezed his hand one last time. I could hear his soft sobbing as I walked towards the door and left the house, not knowing if I'll ever return to this little cabin I call home.

-FancyLineBreakThing—

**Yeah, I know this chapter was short but I hope that the other ones will be a bit longer. I tried to make this chapter as heartfelt as possible so I hoped that it wasn't a total fail.**

**I have another DenNor story that I'm still working on and for updating I will go back and forth. So the other story will be updated before this one. I have no schedule for updating.**

**Thank you for all the people who reviewed, favourited, and/or followed! I'm really grateful for it. **

**-XxFancyUsernamexX**

**One last note! I have decided that there will be HongIce, the quantity of it I'm not sure about. Also I believe that I forgot to mention that SuFin will be another couple that will be in this story.**

**That's all!**


End file.
